Party on The Dutchman
by Gangster 90
Summary: This is about what I think may have been happening on The Flying Dutchman after Becket was Killed. Please read and review.


_**Party on The Dutchman.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Pirates of the Caribbean.**_

It was a time for celebration. With the threat of the East India Trading Company eradicated, piracy could continue. The pirates were very happy about that.

The sounds of festive cheering could be heard from all over the place. Each pirate ship had their own special way of rejoicing. On Captain Jack Sparrow's ship, _**The Black Pearl**_, they were throwing their hats. The same thing was being done on _**The Misty Lady.**_ That was the ship of Jack's father, Captain Teague. On Elizabeth Swann-Turner's ship, _**The Empress**_, they were cheering. Dancing was happening on Ammand The Corsair's ship. And cannons were being fired from Gentleman Jocard's ship.

There were even things happening on _**The Flying Dutchman.**_ But the crew of that ship had much more to celebrate than just the end of the EITC'S rule over the seas. They were also happy to be rid of Davy Jones. The reign of Jones was over. The captaincy of Will Turner was about to begin.

Will had become captain of _**The Dutchman**_ to save his life. He had been stabbed in the heart by Jones himself. On the brink of death, Will stabbed Davy's heart, with Jack's help. Davy Jones died. Will's heart was cut out. It was then placed in the dead man's chest. That was just the beginning.

Two transformations took place when Will was made captain. The first concerned _**The Dutchman **_herself. She was no longer covered in barnacles. Instead, her deck was revealed to be made out of wood. The sails also looked different. They were once a dull grayish color. Now they were pure white. There were some drawbacks however. The hull and deck were still a mess. The sails also had small holes in them. But all those things could be fixed over time. It was better than nothing, or the way things were before.

The second transformation was that of the crew. While Jones was captain, his men lost who they were, bit-by-bit, until they became monstrous sea creatures. When Will took command, they turned back into the men they had been.

That was a change which was hard to get used to. The longer a person had been on _**The Dutchman**_, the less human-like they became. Take Maccus for example. He was known for having a head which was like that of a hammerhead shark. The first thing he did when he changed back was touch his head.

"My head!" he shrieked. "There's something wrong with my head! It's not pointy anymore!"

"Of course it's not", said "Bootstrap" Bill Turner. "You're human again. We all are."

"Human again", Maccus repeated. Those words sounded foreign to his ears. But they also sounded refreshing as well.

The whisperings of "human again" traveled throughout the crew. They couldn't believe it. Looks of confusion, happiness and wonder showed on their faces.

Then something disturbing happened. Two other crewmen, Clanker and Jimmylegs, grabbed each other in a tango hold. They started dancing across the deck.

_We are human again. Yes, we're human again,_ they sang as they danced. Bootstrap and Maccus exchanged weird looks with each other. Clanker and Jimmylegs didn't seem to notice. They were too busy singing and dancing.

Down in the brig, there was Wryvern. He had severed on _**The Dutchman **_longer than anybody else. He was practically the poster boy for the ship's motto; part of the crew, part of the ship. Most people said it was impossible to tell where he ended, and the wall that he was stuck to, began.

The barnacles and various sea creatures that surrounded Wryvern melted away. He easily lifted himself from the wall.

"I'm free! I'm free!" he yelled with joy. Then he slipped on the wet floor. He fell into a closet that just happened to be left open. The closet door slammed. It locked. "Dang it!" Wryvern shouted.

Back on deck, Clancker and Jimmylegs had finally stopped dancing. The men went to work cleaning up the ship. Bootstrap noticed Will standing alone at the ship's railing. Will was the only one who hadn't celebrated. He stared out at the sea. He looked sad. Bootstrap walked over to his son.

"Orders, sir?" he asked. Will was brought out of his thoughts. He turned to face his father.

_**The End.**_

A/N: 1.) Though the name of Captain Teague's ship wasn't said in _**At World's End**_, it was called _**The Misty Lady **_in _**Sins of the Father. **_That is book number ten in Rob Kidd's Jack Sparrow book series.

2.) I didn't say the names of Ammand The Corsair or Gentleman Joccard's ships because I don't know them. If you know them and the names of the other pirate lord's ships, tell me. I'd love to know them for future reference.

3.) The song Jimmylegs and Clanker sang is called "Human Again." It is from the Broadway musical _**Beauty and the Beast.**_ It was later added to the movie for it's special edition DVD.

4.) The part with Wryvern was inspired by two scenes from Disney's _**The Hunchback of Norte Dame.**_ In that movie, it evolves an old heretic. First he was trapped in a cage. He got free, but then trapped himself in the stocks. The later in the movie, he gets freed from the stocks, then falls into the sewer. Each time he was freed, he'd yell "I'm free! I'm free!" Then both times he got stuck again, he'd yell "Dang it!"


End file.
